Code lyoko: episode 67 Level Up
by Flipicerobot
Summary: Lyokowarriors and X.A.N.A. are going on the next level of fight. the progress of Sissi's espionage is very productive.


**HELLO EVERYBODY. today I present you episode #67: Level Up (reconstruction). I reconstructed it because my files were deleted because of the restart of my computer. I decided to write in a different way, because it was inconvenient.**

#67 Level Up

Location: Lyoko _ crystal field. Time: 07:30

On the field were William and Odd: William was practicing with his lyoko-powers,Odd was improving his skills of ridingon the overboard."Well Jeremy, what is the result?" William asked,while Jeremy is checking the results."1minutes, 15 seconds." the previous record was 2minutes 34seconds." okay, that's enough. I'll bring you back to Earth." Jeremy begins materialisation.

Location: Kadic Academy _ cafeteria. Time: 14:05

The group is having dinner: Odd is eating mashed potatoes, William and Jeremy are talking about his abilities. He has two of them: the energy waves from his zweihander and the ability to turn into silver smoke,that moves very fast.

Aelita , Ulrich and Yumi come to the rest of the group."Hello guys."Yumi and Ulrich said at the same time."Hello" Odd Yumi asks"so,how was you training?". "Oh, everything was cool besides one thing... IT WAS AT 6:00 A.M.!"Odd snaps at Yumi with tries to calm him down" Odd, I needed to stabilize upgrades until 8 A.M."

Od is surprised."Upgrades?".Jeremy slaps his face"oops..."

Ulrich asks:" That was a surprise?"

Jeremy nods.

Location: Lyoko_ mountain sector. Time: 14:06

On the plato of mountain sector there's the tower that glows blue, then glows red.

(cafeteria)

Jeremy's laptop beeps. He opens it" oh-no, no no no!"

Aelita seems to be worried" What is it Jeremy."

-"X.A.N.A. has activated the tower in the mountain sector!"

meanwhile in the girls' restroom appears the polymorphic specter, that looks like Yumi. It goes to the boys' walks into the room of Matthias Burrel. He wore black shoes blue trousers,orange shirt and glasses.

polymorph asks him" Hey Matthias, do you have a minute."

He responds" yes, what do you want"

-"well, I had a lot of time to think. I want to say you something."

-"so?"

it leans to him

-"I love you"

His face is full of shock.

" WHAT!? BUT I THOUGHT YOU LOVE ULRICH!"

-" I loved him." it sighs "But all is he doing now, is quarreling with William. He and I got tired of this. I want someone who will be with me. And I choose you." it said pointing at him.

Matthias asked " really?"

-" Uh-huh. and I want to tell you about our secret. Are you with me?" polymorph gives him a hand.

He shakes it" i am with you."

Location: Factory _ Laboratory. Time: 14:11

The lyokowarriors were already in the lab. Jeremy checks the super scanner and says:"hey, that's strange."

William looks on the monitor:"what's strange?"

-"The super scanner can't localize the tower. it shows it on the mountain sector. But which tower it can't show up."

The group goes to the elevator.

transfer: aelita transfer:odd transfer: Yumi

scanner: aelita scanner: Odd scanner: Yumi

virtualisation.

transfer : Ulrich Transfer:William

scanner:Ulrich scanner:William

virtualisation.

They all appear on the floating island of the mountain sector.

They wear new outfits.

Odd wears purple jumpsuit with grey shoulder pads, kiwi's image on the chest, light-pink stripes on his arms, and cat's ears. Aelita wears light-pink elf warrior's suit. it has white belt, star shaped bracelet, transparent skirt and shoulder pads. Yumi wears techno ninja suit. it has dark-pink shoulder pads with flowers on it, crimson boots and techno bracelet. Ulrich wears techno samurai suit. it has black shoulder pads with red triangle on them, black armlets, black-green bracelet on the left arm, long brown boots, and twin blades on his back. William wears white-blue techno suit. It has crystal-white long boots, blue armlets and red leather belt. they screaming in amazement.

"Okay, enough, you still have the work" Jeremy said through the enter com. "Jeremy can you give us our vehicles?"

Jeremy nods and began typing on the keyboard. Then computer beeps."Uh-oh. Bad news guys. there's no power for vehicles."

Location: Lyoko _ mountain sector _ nearby the activated tower. Time: 14:20

the group was in 30 meters from the 're hiding behind the rock."Well guys, what do you see?" Jeremy asked."For now we see three tarantulas. I want to know, what is the target of X.A.N.A." William said. Jeremy responds: X.A.N.A. is trying to take control of the super computer in the White house's underground laboratory."

-"How did you found that out?" Yumi asked while thinking about the plan.

"I created the program that penetrates inside every information stream to find out the activity of X.A.N.A.."Jeremy answers, but Odd is still wondering" okay, but why X.A.N.A. still haven't taken control of the S.C."

-"because the super computer has a lot of protection. It would take him some time."

-" I got that. How much time do we have?"

-"You have 10 minutes. HURRY UP!" As they running, a person has just appeared among of tarantulas. He wore the light-orange suit with black stripes. It has grey sleeve guard,grey boots, and transparent visor. his weapon is staff, it changes into the axe and whip. Yumi and William are shocked. " WHAT THE HELL!" they said at the same time. " Jeremy! guess who's here?"

-"who?"

-" it's Matthias!"

-"WHAT!"

Matthias comes to them. They are prepared for battle. "Well,well,well. Who do I see? Oh that's THE LYOKOWARRIORS" Matthias said. his voice is corrupted." How did you even get there!?" Ulrich said pointing his sword at him. " That was easy. Yumi helped me." They are stare at her."WHAT!" Matthias corrects himself. " Oh, no... it wasn't her. it was X.A.N.A." Jeremy gasps in shock."polymorphic specter" he mutters."guys! take care of them and deactivate the tower. you have only 3 minutes left." And there's the battle begins. Odd and Aelita fire at tarantulas and destroy them. Ulrich handles with the third, but devirtualises. Yumi and William fight with Matthias. He is hardcore. He deflects every energy wave and fan. William and Aelita begin their plan."supersmoke." William turns into puff of silver smoke. Aelita activates her bracelet. Jeremy told it's function. On Aelita's back appear two pink wings. they move to Matthias. William goes behind him and return into physical form, swinging his sword. Matthias dodges it, but was hit by the energy field. He's near the gap, transform him staff into whip, grabs Yumi, then hits her with his axe. Odd fires laser arrow. Matthias devirtualises. Aelita walks into the tower, rise on the second floor, she places her hand on the holopanel.

**AELITA_**

**CODE_**

**LYOKO_**

**"**Tower deactivated."

[Computer lab] Time: 14:35

Everyone is in the laboratory slightly shocked by the events of today. Ulrich breaks silence: " Well... Jeremy can you explain how Matthias got to lyoko?" Jeremy answers: " I can do more. I can show." He types the series of commands. the window shows the scanner room. there were Matthias and Yumi's clone. All of them are surprised.

" Sooo... You use these things to go to lyoko."Matthias asked. polymorph nodded. " uh-huh. do you want to go there."

-" I.. um... YES I WANT"

-" shhh... be quiet. no one knows that we're here. get ready i'll start virtualisation."

Video window closes. the warriors' faces are still showing the shock.

[ Kadic Academy] Time: 14/09/13 14:51

" so.. X.A.N.A. has a new pet?" Aelita nods. William asks Jeremy " how is your progress on the way for sending us into the internet?"

-" I and Aelita made a decision... we're creating a ship to get across the digital sea..."

During their conversation Sissi listens them with the help of spy speakers. She slyly smiles "so, they hide their secret in the factory... Hmm... I must check this place."

**X.A.N.A. has Matthias as general of the monsters. Sissi is so close to revealing their secret. What do they do now?**

**You'll see on the next episode. "SPOILER" Jeremy will be more like X.A.N.A..**


End file.
